Del Terror Del Fuego A La Calidez Del Amor
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Para Bilbo solo había un terror desde que salió de La Comarca, de la seguridad de su casa y era perder su vida. Sin embargo, en el trayecto se dio cuenta que había algo peor que eso: perder a los que quieres. Una pequeña historia de lo que a mí, en lo personal–y seguramente a más fans de la ship–me hubiera gustado que pasara entre estos dos, y no el final de la película o el libro.


¡hey gente! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, esta vez vengo con una historia sobre mi Hobbit favorito, y si, es un pequeño Thilbo que había querido escribir desde hace tiempo pero estaba algo bloqueada. Afortunadamente me volví a ver las películas en un maratón mega extensivo y me releí el libro, y eso es lo que salió.

 **NOTA/ ADVERTENCIA:** _Esto es un Thilbo, o sea, ThorinxBilbo. SLASH en toda su expresión y poder, y está basado tanto en la película como en el libro, porque bueno, no podemos dejarnos llevar solo por lo que vemos, ¿o sí? En fin, no es demasiado, de hecho, creo que es el primero que verán por aquí de ellos dos. Spoiler si no se han visto las películas o leído el maravilloso libro, y si no lo han hecho.. ¿Qué esperan?. Yo espero que sea de su agrado, y sin más, pues les dejo que lean._

* * *

Estaba aterrado, demasiado. ¡Era horrible! Jamás esperó subir a aquel lugar para ver a Fíli ser herido de aquella manera, tampoco para ver como la vida casi se le escapa de las manos a Thorin y agradecía no haber visto a Kili tampoco, su corazón de Hobbit no lo hubiera soportado, estaba seguro de ello. ¿Lo resintió? ¡Claro que lo hizo! demasiado, aún más después de haber tenido aquella "discusión" con la elfa; obviamente no le había agradado nada aquel «¡fui la que más sufrió con la perdida de la persona que ama!» que se escapó inocente entre los labios de Tauriel mientras platicaba con Legolas. Tras eso, solo algunas palabras bastaron para encender el ambiente.

¿Sufrir? Claro que la pelirroja lo había hecho, pero no tanto como él al ver a sus sobrinos moribundos sobre aquellas camas mientras se quejaban todo el día. Porque si, el pequeño Bilbo Bolsón había comenzado a considerarlos su familia a todos, pero en especial a ese par al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por el rey bajo la montaña. Y era en este punto de su existencia que se afligía al pensar en el enano; ¿qué podía él -un simple Hobbit de La Comarca-ofrecerle al rey de los enanos?.

—oh vamos Bilbo, ¡mi buen amigo! Quita esa cara que si nuestro rey Thorin despierta y ve esa expresión contrariada en tu rostro nos culpara a nosotros, incluso a sus sobrinos que aun yacen inconscientes—susurró con una sonrisa aquel mago, sentándose por un lado de él fuera de la habitación que ocupaba el mayor de los enanos, dejando escapar el humo de su pipa, haciendo aquellos anillos que tanto le gustaban al saqueador

—oh, lo siento mi buen Gandalf, pero esta expresión no se ira hasta que mi rey y los príncipes alborotadores despierten, no está en mi celebrar cuando quien me importa esta aun debatiéndose entre el allá y el aquí, gracias—fue la respuesta sensata que le dio al mayor, algo seca y arisca, pero con una dulce sonrisa adornándole las facciones

—¡vaya mi querido y apreciable saqueador! Creo que esta aventura no solo le trajo más confianza e hizo resaltar su vena Tuk, si no que algo más, ¿no es así?—cuestionó divertido, codeándolo un poco y haciendo que el Hobbit-ahora pálido-cayera en la cuenta lo que momentos antes había dicho

—¡oh no! Yo..—apretó los labios y frunció el ceño, ahogándose con las palabras—Thorin es mi rey, por supuesto que sí, al igual que de los demás enanos y antes de que digas más lo considero también para mi debido a todo lo que ha pasado en la compañía de Escudo de Roble—escupió como pudo, aunque claro, sus palabras hubieran tenido más credibilidad si las puntas de sus orejas no estuvieran rojas, casi, al punto de hervir

—oh mi buen amigo Bolsón, cualquier sentimiento es bueno si nos llena el corazón de gozo como usted lo tiene por el rey de nuestros enanos, no debería avergonzarse de ello—musito el mago antes de poner de pie lentamente, mirándole de reojo—y será mejor que nos demos prisa, por la manera en que el joven Legolas viene hacia nosotros, eh de pensar que tenemos buenas noticias—

—oh, y así es Gandalf..el par ese ha despertado y exigen ver a su tío a pesar de que hemos intentado explicarles la situación..por eso he venido por el pequeño Hobbit..¿nos haría el favor, a Tauriel y a mí de ayudarnos? —cuestionó con calma, más una sonrisa larga, de esas que solo el príncipe elfo sabía exponer, se dibujó en su rostro

—¡claro! No hay ningún problema en ayudar a mí..a los mimados esos—respondió rápidamente, poniéndose de pie de un salto y apresurándose a la habitación donde el par aquel había estado recuperándose de la batalla. Aunque también deseaba escapar de las interrogantes del mago, algunas que seguramente no podría ni responder aunque quisiera y eso le llenaba de un sentimiento algo intranquilo.

Fiesta, una muy privada se celebró esa misma tarde cuando el Hobbit entro al terreno de los hermanos pues tan pronto estos lo visualizaron, gritaron juntos un «¡Bilbo!» que aunque no quiso le hizo llorar de mera emoción. ¡Ni siquiera ver de cerca la muerte les quitaba la alegría!. Se apresuró donde ellos, abrazándoles con calma mientras dejaba que le consolaran; algunos «el saqueador está vivo, eso es bueno», «nos tenías preocupado después de todo», «que haríamos sin nuestro buen amigo?» por parte de Fíli, mientras Kili, aun abrazado a la espalda del Hobbit murmuraba algunos «es nuestro Hobbit, no se comparte», «es mejor que se quede con nosotros», «es inútil que huya ahora de nosotros señor Bolsón» bastante emocionado; era como si nunca les hubiera pasado nada y eso, le arrancó nuevas lágrimas al mediano.

* * *

Aún era de madrugada cuando despertó, lo supo porque desde el parapeto-que habían construido para la guerra, para defenderse de la invasión de los elfos y los hombres del lago-aun podía notar el cielo de un negro profundo, con solo algunas estrellas brillando por ahí. Entonces le escuchó, en medio de la noche aquel lamento suave, un susurro que gritaba su nombre de manera que rápida y silenciosamente se dirigió al lugar del origen, sintiendo sus ojos acuarse tan pronto localizó la fuente

—Bilbo..mi querido Bilbo, ¡ah! Estas vivo—fueron las palabras que rompieron el silencio de la noche, las que inundaron aquella habitación y las responsables de que el gran saqueador Bilbo Bolsón volviera a llorar largo y tendido en el día tan pronto la puerta de aquella habitación fue abierta.

Thorin, hijo de Thrain, nieto de Thror, estaba despierto frente a sus ojos y sonreía.

—¡Thorin! ¡Oh Thorin!-gimió mientras se acercaba a paso presuroso, abrazando con fuerza al enano y sollozando, intentando calmarse—estas bien..¡despertaste! —

—claro que lo estoy, una simple herida como esa no podrá detener al gran rey bajo la montaña—respondió algo enternecido de ver al pequeño Hobbit reaccionar de aquella manera

—y sobre la montaña, y en esta ¡y en cualquier lado Thorin! Eres el rey de todo cuant.. —y no pudo proseguir aquel cumplido que pensaba darle tan pronto le escuchó hablar pues el enano le besaba.

En algún otro tiempo Thorin estaba seguro que no lo habría hecho, sin embargo, ante la llegada del Hobbit a su vida-y a la de los demás enanos-algo había cambiado en él. Le gustaba creer que era por ese mediano que tanto le había desesperado cuando comenzó la travesía. Poco a poco el otro le había conquistado aun sin desearlo, mostrándose cual era, con esos gestos extraños, con la valentía y excitación que aparecía en sus ojos por momentos, con esa convicción para salvarles la vida en incontables ocasiones. También le había atraído el físico ajeno; sabía perfectamente que los dos eran hombres, sin embargo le resultaba bastante atractivo: ese cabello castaño casi rubio rizado que enmarcaba muy bien aquel rostro afable, una sonrisa bastante encantadora que hacia brillar un poco más de lo normal sus ojos verdes, el cuerpo pequeño y abarcable con sus brazos. Todo en el menor le parecía ciertamente adorable.

—no necesita alabarme tanto señor Bolsón, si sigue haciéndolo, le juro por la piedra del arca que jamás le dejare marchar de esta montaña—musito con suavidad contra los labios ajenos, riendo con ganas cuando miró al mediano asentir bastante ido. Seguramente ni siquiera supo que le había dicho, pero lo comprendía

—Thorin.. —jadeó apenas el menor, sonrojándose cuando sintió las manos del otro sobre su espalda, tan grandes y fuertes—tuve..tuvimos miedo de perderte..después de todo lo que paso desde que salimos de La Comarca.. —musito haciendo una pequeña mueca, negando un poco

—ya te lo dije, una simple herida no puede terminar conmigo Bilbo.. —respondió sonriendo con calma, sin embargo, al ver los ojos ajenos pudo ver la preocupación y miedo que estos aun destilaban, como si todo aquellos sucesos aun estuvieran aconteciendo en ese instante. Era tan palpable la necesidad del otro que simplemente Thorin cerró los ojos un momento para desengancharse de la intensidad—ya, vale..lo comprendo—

—gracias a dios lo haces, y eso me alegra—y no dijo nada más, simplemente se quedó donde el mayor le había dejado: recargado sobre su pecho mientras pasaba su mano por aquellos rizos tan suaves, adormeciendolo con calma.

* * *

De ese día solo bastaron un par de semanas para que todo volviera a la normalidad, para que el pueblo enano resurgiera entre las cenizas que el viejo Smaug había dejado, para que el pueblo aclamara a su rey que había decidido luchar tras liberarse de aquella enfermedad del dragón. Bastaron otro par de semanas para convencer al Bolsón para que se quedara con ellos y solo unos días para que este aceptara los sentimientos del enano, claro, a medias. El rey bajo la montaña aún tenía que luchar un poquito más por el Hobbit. Sin embargo, ante aquella aceptación, una fiesta más privada tuvo lugar en el salón del trono, mucho más tranquila que las que se habían celebrado anteriormente, y extrañamente, podía verse a los hermanos más hiperactivos, paseando de aquí para allá, con sonrisas amplias que de solo verles dolía la quijada.

—¿estas seguro de esto Kili? Podríamos hacer enojar al tío Thorin y lastimar al maestro Bilbo.. —musitó el mayor de los hermanos, mirando entre divertido y preocupado a su adorado moreno

—vamos, vamos..te aseguro que esto saldrá bien y que al final no harán más que adorarnos, si es que Bilbo puede hacerlo más.. —respondió completamente concentrado en vaciar aquel frasquito en la copa que era para el Hobbit—de cualquier manera solo lo están posponiendo—musito por último, girando solo un poco en sus talones y encontrando sus labios con los de su hermano mayor—andando Fíli.. —

—oh Kili..si algo sale mal, te juro por mamá que tú serás el único culpable aquí—susurró ya más calmado, siguiendo los pasos del menor, observando como este se desenvolvía con calma hasta llegar donde su tío y el mediano platicaban—han gastado tanta saliva en estos días..se merecen un descanso ¿no? —cuestionó como quien no quería la cosa, haciéndoles burla naturalmente, sonriendo al ver sonrojarse al menor

—por eso, una buena pinta de cerveza para nuestro tío, y una copa de buen vino para el buen saqueador..esperamos que no le moleste el atrevimiento maestro Bolsón... —musito apropiadamente el más pequeño de los hijos de Dis, bastante contento, cual niño pequeño a punto de entregar su primer regalo a sus padres.

—vamos, ya les he dicho que no es necesaria tanta formalidad niños.. —musito con suavidad, negando un poco antes de tomar gustoso de aquella bebida; ¡estaba tan fresca! Le sabía delicioso

—más les vale que estén tranquilos, esto es una fiesta pero no abusen.. —susurró Escudo de Roble negando antes de suspirar y beber con calma, disfrutando de aquella cerveza que se deslizaba por su garganta de manera rápida, envolviéndolo de tranquilidad

—oh! Pero no es que lo hemos estado querido tío? —musito el mayor de los príncipes, haciendo una reverencia al enano mayor antes de tomar la mano de su hermano y salir corriendo de ahí para unirse a aquella danza que se celebraba

—vamos Thorin, están felices, déjalos que disfruten un poco más, después de todo, se lo merecen no? —cuestionó el Hobbit, sonriendo y simplemente dedicándose a beber con calma de aquella copa hasta ver su fondo

* * *

Jadeos. Pequeños y sutiles jadeos que se escuchaban a lo largo de aquel pasillo, unos suaves que podían compararse con aquellos que sueltan la personas enfermas si el cuerpo les duele o pesa demasiado. Algunos gemidos un poco más roncos, como de un animal herido. Y al final del pasillo podían apreciarse a dos figuras fundiéndose en un abrazo, en un beso necesitado, que de haber estado completamente sobrios jamás se hubiera presentado de aquella manera. Porque si, el Hobbit estaba lo suficientemente bebido como para no diferenciar el arriba del abajo y todo gracias a sus sobrinos favoritos, a los hijos de Dis, a los príncipes traviesos que como par de niños se habían aprovechado de la oportunidad, agregando una poción que lograría marearle lo suficiente

—ca..caliente—jadeó contra los labios del enano, que sonrió complacido y le estampó de nuevo contra la pared, besándose un poco más antes de colar las manos dentro de aquella camisa que sinceramente, solo provocaba ser arrancada—Thorin.. —un nuevo jadeo y el rey bajo la montaña pudo notar como su ya escaso raciocinio poco a poco se perdía mientras se erección aumentaba. ¡Y diablos! Sería gentil y todo con el Hobbit, pero lo necesitaba justo en ese momento y justo como estaba.

—Bilbo.. —le llamó, de manera ronca y autoritaria, derritiendo al mediano en sus brazos que simplemente se dedicó a sentir aquellas manos callosas abriéndose paso por su camiseta, tocando a su antojo ¡y por todos los dioses! Lo estaba volviendo loco. Sin embargo, se quedó sin respiración cuando sus ojos, aquellas gemas azules, hicieron contacto con las propias; eran tan brillantes, pero tan oscurecidas por la excitación que le recorría que el pobre Hobbit sintió que con solo eso era capaz de correrse ahí mismo.

—Thorin..ya..basta—jadeó suave, contra aquellos labios que simplemente le aprisionaron, deleitándose con el gemido que escapó de su propia garganta cuando aquella mano callosa de tanto trabajar se cerró en torno a su erección y ahí mismo, sin medir más, terminó culminado en el orgasmo—lo siento.. —

—oh, valla que sí.. —musito el gran rey enano, tomándolo en brazos como si fuera más ligero que una pluma, y bueno, para el mayor así era, tan pequeño y vulnerable que le resultaba perfecto. Obviamente para el rey bajo la montaña, tener al otro a su merced, en su gran cama, no era más que un triunfo, un placer más grande que el de tener todo el oro que el bravo Smaug había cuidado recelosamente.

Y no fue difícil hacerle el amor, no, para nada. Y es que el cuerpo menudo de Bilbo Bolsón se acoplaba perfectamente al suyo, de una manera que no pensó pudiera existir jamás. Suaves gemidos que el menor dejaba salir cada que el otro golpeaba aquel punto con perfecta fuerza, besos melosos que el enano le regalaba cada tanto en sus labios y mejillas para relajarle más, jadeos ahogados cada que el mayor cerraba su mano en torno a la base del miembro ajeno, miradas demasiado largas que englobaban demasiados sentimientos, suspiros largos cada que un nuevo mimo aparecía contra su cuello. Y cuando al fin todo terminó, cuando el orgasmo se hizo presente ambos simplemente cerraron los ojos, apretaron las manos ajenas y dejaron que las miles y miles de estrellas se apoderara de detrás de sus párpados y su mente.

* * *

—así que..¿podemos decir que ya tenemos un nuevo consorte? —cuestionó con cierta malicia en la voz el mago, sonriendo al ver al par aquel entrar algo acaramelados al comedor, logrando que los vítores y chiflidos se hicieran presentes cuando el rey alzó las manos unidas de ambos

—ugh, sí..yo..seré su consorte.. —y solo eso basto para que los hermanos se le echaran encima, abrazándole con fuerza mientras reían contentos mientras todos les felicitaban por aquella decisión.

Y bueno, ya todos lo veían venir en su momento pues para nadie en la compañía había pasado desapercibida aquella manera en que ambos se miraban, como suspiraban cuando estaban algo separados, la manera en que ambos se buscaban inconscientemente. Pero no les molestaba, para nada, mucho menos al saber que tendrían con ellos a aquel pequeño y bondadoso Hobbit.

Y su rey, merecía toda aquella luz que el mediano aplicaba en su vida, mientras este necesitaba la seguridad del mayor. Se necesitaban, eso era todo lo que necesitaban saber.


End file.
